Spherus Magna: Groups and Religions
This page is over the various groups of Spherus Magna and also gives information of which races and which entities are in these groups. Gangs With the creation of New Atero, a massive super-city larger than Metru Nui made from the parts of the Mata Nui robot, crime is bound to form, especially among the Skakdi, who are often seen as disgusting, foul creatures. The Piraka After the collapse of the original Piraka, a group of Skakdi formed a new group and named it after the old group. This gang is more worried about taking territory in the city slums than they are about anything else. These territorial battles tend to lead to much destruction and injury, with the occasional death. While the Piraka have been pushed out of New Atero multiple times, they always seem to come back. The Kanohi Kings The Kanohi Kings are notorious for stealing Kanohi from mask makers. They also are notorious for creating forbidden, taboo Kanohi. They will often sell these on black markets to various beings who desire them for nefarious purposes. These masks are often taken when discovered and melted down to be turned into new, non-taboo masks. The Kanohi Kings are mostly Skakdi, however some other species have been inducted into the gang. Terrorist Groups When the species of the Matoran Universe joined the species of Spherus Magna, many were discriminated against by many species. The Vortixx, for example, are usually mischievous and manipulative. On top of that is the horrendous things many of them have done, such as testing weapons on Agori. These individuals were cast out and have formed their own groups. Daughters of Xia The Daughters of Xia are a terror group of mostly females. The females hold the highest position of power, much like the old system of Xia. Because of this, the males are seen as expendable. There are many roles within the group. Death Priestess The Death Priestess wears the Kanohi Tryna. The purpose of the Death Priestess is to resurrect male Vortixx who aren't maimed beyond recognition. This keeps the group from running low on members, and created a military that will do whatever they are commanded to do. Beast Callers The Beast Caller wears the Kanohi Rasum, the Mask of Rahi Control. The purpose of the Beast Caller is to command the Rahi in their army. Strategists Strategists are all females, and are masters of strategy. They're usually very manipulative, able to get what they want without question. They will bring in maps of cities, villages, and more to allow for a proper strategy to be enacted. Generals Generals are also all female and hold a similar role to Strategists. The difference is they often change plans in the heat of battle, along with commanding the male grunts. Grunts Grunts are all male with very few females, usually "runts". Grunts are sent into battle as expendable troops, usually left to die so they may be resurrected by a Death Priestess. Runts A Runt is a smaller-than-normal female Vortixx. This usually occurs due to how the Vortixx was built, or due to injuries that called for prosthesis. Runts are considered lesser in Vortixx society, especially in the Daughters of Xia. The Viceroy The Viceroy is the highest position a Vortixx can obtain in the Daughters of Xia. The Viceroy commands all and runs the operation. To rise up and become a Viceroy, a Vortixx must challenge the current Viceroy and win in a battle to the death. If both die, the new Viceroy is chosen through a vote. The Bone Hunters The Bone Hunters changed after the reformation of Spherus Magna. From a gang of Bandits to an Anti-Matoran terror group, The Bone Hunters consist of various Agori, Bone Hunters, and Skrall. They will often find places with a high Matoran population and injure or kill as many Matoran as possible. Religions After the reformation, various religions were formed or were brought to different cultures. This lists the religions of Spherus Magna, new and old. The Church of Mata Nui The Church of Mata Nui was formed by Agori after the reformation of Spherus Magna. The Church of Mata Nui consists of mostly Agori and Glatorian. Agori and Glatorian in this church follow a similar doctrine the Matoran and Toa of the Matoran Universe followed, such as the "Toa shall not kill" doctrine. Glatorian are given the position of Toa, and after a year of proven loyalty, the Glatorian are taken to the Kanohi Ignika, guarded by Axonn and Umbra. If chosen by Mata Nui, the Glatorian will be given the title of Toa and gifted with Elemental Powers. If denied, the Glatorian are often sent out of the church. The reasoning behind why Mata Nui chooses the Glatorian he does is unknown. The Cult of Teridax After Teridax's death, many Bone Hunters and Skrall came together and formed The Cult of Teridax. The Cult of Teridax likes to raid the remains of Metru Nui for any pieces of Teridax. The group has a collection of Antidermis that they claim is the remains of Teridax. While it is presumed Teridax is dead, the group is kept under close watch by the Order of Mata Nui and the Dark Hunters, not just because of the risk they pose, but also because of their secretive ways.